The Last of the Fifth
by Galaxylord1923
Summary: What if there was a fifth dimension? What if it was attacked before the XYZ dimension? What if someone had stopped Yuri from kidnapping Ruri? What if they were from the fifth dimension? What if This person Wielded the mighty Blue-Eyes white Dragon and the legendary Egyptian god cards? What if this person was the only surviver from the fifth dimension? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic ever so it probably won't be the best. I got this idea from** **Davis21X and his story Journey with Eyes of Blue. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **? pov:**

I was wondering the streets of what was left of heartland city. I was lost in thought about how this devastation begun, it had happened so fast it was just like what happened to my dimension. The worst part was the fact of how these fusion dimension basterds just seemed to enjoy our suffering. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound what sounded like a duel. I ran to see if I could stop the another xyz duelist from getting carded. I arrived just in time to see a hooded academia duelist beat a girl. I couldn't let her get carded so used a duel anchor on gained a confused look "what the?" It then contorted into one of rage." who are you?! how dare you interfere with my mission!"I just glared back at him. "no how dare you try to card someone!For that i'm going to destroy you!"His look of rage turned into a smirk and respond "If you want join your friend over there then that's fine by me, when this is over you will fear the name Yuri and academia".

DUEl

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **?: 4000**

Yuri: Sense you challenged my i'll make the first move.

Yuri: I summon a monster in face down defense position, I then set a card face down and end my turn.

?: my turn Draw. It's a shame that this duel is already over.

Yuri: you're bluffing.

?: first i activating melody of awakening dragons.

?: I discard dragon spirit of white to add blue-eyes white dragon and blue-eyes alternitive dragon to my hand.

?: next i activate return of the dragon lords to bring back my dragon spirit of white triggering his effect.

Dragon spirit of white LV8 ATK 2500

?: When he's special summoned I can banish 1 spell or trap card on your field so your face down is gone.

yuri: lucky break it won't save you.

?: next i reveal the blue-eyes in my hand to summon blue-eyes alternative white dragon.

Blue eyes alternative white dragon LV8 ATK 3000

?: next I summon Kaibaman. I then use his effect by tributing him i can summon blue-eyes white dragon from my hand.

Blue-eyes white dragon LV8 ATK 3000

Yuri: three dragons impossible!

?: it's very possible now i use my alternative dragon's effect to destroy your monster.

Yuri: NNNOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

?: I can and will. Now my remaining two dragons end this duel!

Yuri: NO!

 **Yuri: 0000**

 **?: Winner**

* * *

 **? pov:**

I turned to the girl. I had to admit she looked good. She also looked stunned."Are you ok". She snapped out of her stunned face and respond " I am now thank you. I haven't seen you around here who are you.". I debated if I should tell her my name. I decided it couldn't hurt i pulled back my hood to show her my face. I had brown hair and hazel eyes and was currently wearing a black hooded cloak " my name is Kodo Valor but just call me Valor and you are"." Kurosaki Ruri". She gave me small smile and continued "thanks for saving me i'm pretty sure i'd be a card right now if it wasn't for you". I gave her a smile in response. My face then turned serious " We should leave before he wakes up." i said while pointed to my unconscious opponent. She nodded "I can take you to where my brother and and the rst of resistance is currently staying". I gave my own nod in response "Lead the way".

* * *

 **AN: that's the first chapter let me know what you guys think so far. The next update should be between wednesday and saturday. This is Galaxylord1923 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Speaking /

 _Thoughts /_

Valor pov:

Ruri led me through the ruins of heartland. She had been nearly silent sense we started walking. The journey to the hideout she told me about lasted a lot longer than I thought it would. It made me wonder what she was doing this far out here. She snapped me out my musing by breaking our silence. "Now that I think about it haven't seen you in heartland at all, but you're obviously not from the fusion dimension. So where are you from". I debated with myself if i should tell her about where i'm from or wait till we get to this supposed resistance's hideout. "I'll tell you when we get to our destination. By the way how much further do we have to go.". She looked like she wanted to push the subject but i just sent her a cold glare before she could respond. She sighed in defeat and responded " Were about a block away from the hideout". The rest of the trip was in finished in silence.

* * *

We arrived at the hideout a few minutes later. I was a bit surprised it has kind of like cave with some tents only this cave was made from destroyed buildings. There we two people outside with panicked expressions on their faces. One them looked somewhat like Ruri I assumed that that was her brother, the other person looked more around our age. they appeared to take notice of us there faces took a look of relief as they rushed towards us. " Ruri where have you been you've had us worried sick" the taller one said. Ruri appeared to gain a look of annoyance " Shun I was just out looking for supplies I thought I told you this before I left." The second person seemed to finally notice me. He gave a suspicious gaze as he tried to see my face from under my hood. Shun also appeared to notice me he then turned back to Ruri." Who the hell is this guy?" Ruri looked at me then back to the others and responded " there no need to worry shun this guy prevented me from getting carded and beat one academias best duelist in one turn". That got a reaction out of them. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ALMOST CARDED!" they both yelled. I turned to Ruri in amusement. "Mind introducing these people Ruri" she just nodded and pointed and Pointed to the taller one. " that one is my brother Shun." she then pointed to the other guy" and that's Yuto he's a very close friend that i've known my whole life." I turned back to them " we should head inside somewhere to discuss what happened." They both stopped fussing over Ruri And turned to me and nodded. They lead me to what I could only guess was there command tent.

Once we were inside the questioning begun. They asked Ruri what happened and she retold the night's events. Shun Turned to me with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you for saving my sister mister…." I realized I had yet to introduce myself "Kodo Valor but just call me valor." He nodded and continued " Sense you appear to familiar with academia and have a obvious dislike for them perhaps we can help each other" I was about to respond when Ruri interrupted me " you said when we got to camp you would tell me where you're from." I sighed " I am from another dimension."

I immediately received two hostile looks and one curious look. " but if you're from another dimension why did you save me." I pulled down my hood and gave her a sad smile. "I couldn't just stand there watch you get carded." she blushed to that response and looked at the ground. I paused for a moment before i continued. " what you have to understand this is not the first dimension the academia has invaded." that got their attention real fast. " i'm from a fifth dimension. We tried to keep ourselves from being discovered for as long as possible."

I gave a sad sigh as remembered the attack. " then academia came, they were just as merciless as they were here but the way they attacked us was different they basically tortured whoever went against them. They were trying to get information about something. We almost didn't figure out what they were after but by then it was too late." I didn't realize it but I had started crying. " They were after the strongest cards to ever be created what my dimension guarded, when we realized what they were after there were only five of us in the whole dimension who had not been carded. We decided to move the cards from their vault. The mission was a success but the price was high I was the only one of the group not captured and carded." my expression turned to one of pain and I continued. " And that's not even the worst part the worst part is when thought they had carded everyone they destroyed the cards they were imprisoned in, they burned them all killing all of them in the process, I lost everything my home, my friends, and my family." At this point I broke down and was surprised when I was pulled into a comforting hug. Ruri started whispering comforting words to me " It's going to be ok just let it out." I looked up at her in surprise and noticed she was also crying. I looked to Yuto and shun to see their faces contorted into a look of fury. Shun ended breaking the silence. " those bastards! I'll hunt them all down for what they've done!" Yuto nodded in agreement.

I tried stand up to respond when I realized Ruri had yet to let go of me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed and looked away and let me stand up. I turned back to Yuto and shun. " if we're going to fight academia were going to need a strategy I've got one but lets see what you guys want to do." shun was the first to respond "I say we go straight to academia and wipe them out." Yuto nodded in agreement i turn to Ruri to see what she wanted to do. She wouldn't look me the eyes _i wonder what's up with her_ i thought to myself. She respond a few moments later "I want to hear your idea before we making any rash decisions." my respect for her just increased a bit _at least someone else is thinking rationally._

I thought for a moment before I said my idea. " We need allies, I say we go to standard dimension and try to find some allies. It's the only dimension that does not have a member of academia in a high ranking position of power." They three other people in the tent had varying reactions to my ideas shun didn't seem like he liked the idea yuto seemed like he couldn't decide which idea he liked better, Ruri looked like she wholeheartedly agreed with me. shun was the first to respond " why should go get allies from there were strong enough to deal there obelisk force." I sighed at his reasoning " it doesn't matter how skilled we are they will just simply overwhelmed " I said in exasperation. Yuto appeared to finally have made up his mind. " I agree with valor we can't save the others if we get carded ourselves." Ruri nodded in agreement. Shun didn't look pleased but relented after seeing the glare his sister was giving him.

Seeing that our conversation was done I made my move to leave only to be grabbed by the arm, I turned to see the person who grabbed me was Ruri. " and where do think your going" she asked me with narrowed eyes. " I was planning on going to go back to my own camp getting my gear packed up and stay there for the rest night then meet you guys back here in the morning." Ruri glared at me after hearing my response. " you're not spending the rest of the night anywhere but here. If you're going to get the rest your gear I'm going with you to make sure you come right back here." she had a determined look on her face as she finished speaking. I looked over to Yuto and shun who both had amused expressions on their faces. "Is she always like this?" Yuto just chuckled while shun responded. "Only when it's something she cares about" he had a amused smile as he said all of this. I turned back to Ruri with a teasing smile " so really care about me" she blushed in embarrassment " I uh … I'm only doing this because you saved me earlier this is just me repaying my debt" she finished with a glare. I just shook my head "fine I'll stay here for the rest of the night but I'm getting the rest of my gear. If you want to come with me fine but you better not slow me down". She just nodded in confirmation and reluctantly lets go of my arm. With that I led her out of the tent, when we were back outside she turned to me. " How far away is your camp". I thought for a little bit. " about 20 minutes away from here".

* * *

When we got where my camp was. I didn't have much a sleeping bag and a d-wheel was all that i had. Ruri looked at the D-wheel with a curious look. "What the hell is that" I looked back her to see her pointing at the D-wheel " that's a D-wheel there used for riding duels" her face contorted into one of confusion. " what the fucks a riding duel". I sighed in frustration. " I'm not going to explain what a riding duel is right now." I finished getting my stuff together and got on my D-wheel. "Are you going to walk back or are you going to ride with me?" I asked while holding out a helmet for her. She seemed reluctant but took the helmet and got on and wrapped her arms around my chest. I revved the engine and heard a "eep" I chuckled at her reaction and also had realized she had her breast smashed into my back something I tried not focus on.

I drove us to camp only to greeted by Shun who raised a eyebrow at us " well this is a interesting sight" Ruri hearing this got off the D-wheel as fast as possible. I took my helmet off and looked at him " do have a any place I could sleep" he sighed "we don't have a free tent but there is space for a second person in Ruris tent" I turned to Ruri asking the unspoken question. To my surprise she seemed pleased with development. I decided to decline the offer " I think it would be best if i just slept outside" I turned to Ruri to see her reaction and immediately regretted the words i had just spoken. She looked like a very angry bull. She spoke in a cold angry voice that sent shivers down my spine "You will not sleeping outside valor, You will be sharing my tent with me even if I have to tie you up" I decided for my own health it would be best if i did what she said. " there will be no need for that, I guess not sleeping in any sort of structure has messed with my head." furious look turned into a very bright smile with in seconds. She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward her tent. I looked back at shun only to see him laughing at me.

* * *

Before sunrise while everyone else was asleep I sat outside Ruris tent. I looked back at Ruri and help think about the days events. _She looks so peaceful._ I thought as pulled three cards out of my deck _I never thought i'd ever hold a Egyptian god card let alone all three._ I had a gut feeling that i would need to use one once we got to standard dimension to gain allies. I looked to the sky _I know I'm ready for this i just hope the others ready._

I was so lost I didn't notice Ruri sitting next to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly put the god cards away. "Why are you still up" I turned to her and sighed "I've got too much on my mind to get a rest peacefully". She gave me a worried look but didn't say anything which I was thankful for that. I turned to face her " you ready for tomorrow?" She looked a bit nervous. " I'm a bit nervous it's not every day you go to a new dimension."

I nodded at her answer then thought back to something that had been on my mind. " Did that Yuri say anything about academia's plans when he dueled you?" She her face gained a scared look. "He said I was important to the professors plans." she looked like she was going to cry "Valor I'm scared" she said with tears in her eyes. She then did something I didn't expect, she hugged me and cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. She looked up at me the sight broke my heart, she looked so afraid " Valor I'm scared I felt so helpless when i lost to Yuri if you hadn't shown up I would...I would" at this point she was sobbing into my chest. After she had calmed down I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eyes. " Ruri listen to me closely I'm not going to let anything happen to you if it's within my power" she looked up to me with a hopeful expression "you promise?" I smiled down at her "I promise". She smiled at me "thanks valor you really are a great person." we stayed in the same position till Ruri dozed off. I looked at the sky _I hope you're ready to feel the all the pain you caused academia because you will pay for what you've done._

 **AN: I know this chapter didn't really have any action. But it was necessary to setup the next chapter. I can promise you the next chapter will have more action. The next update should be next week but it might be a bit later because i have semester exams right now. I love your guys feedback please review and pm me if you have any questions. Galaxylord1923 out**


	3. AN

**This story is now up for adoption. If any one is interested just PM me**


End file.
